It is generally known for slices to be obtained automatically in the area of the spinal column of a patient on the basis of previously determined tomographic data records, with the orientation and position of the individual vertebrae also being automatically identified, and appropriate slices defined, in the tomographic data records.
By way of example, reference is made in these contexts to the document W. A. Kalender, H. Brestowsky, D. Felsenberg, Radiology Vol. 168 No. 1, 1988, pages 219 to 221, Bone Mineral Measurement: Automated Determination of Midvertebral CT Section.
One problem with the already known methods for automatic evaluation of tomographic data records is that the manual work required by the operator is extremely complex. Nowadays, about five minutes is required for definition of the planes of the slice images in the area of the spinal column for each spinal column section, that is to say for example for each cervical spine area, each thoracic spine area, or each lumbar spine area. If a plurality of such sections are required for consideration of the spinal column, the time required is multiplied in a corresponding manner.